Plants vs. Zombies
'Plants vs. Zombies'is one of the many Third-Party Franchises featured in IPlay: Summer Jam Characters and Vehicles Characters *Crazy Dave *Peashooter *Sunflower *Chomper *Cactus *Citron *Rose *Kernel Corn *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Snow Pea *Repeater *Puff-shroom *Sun-shroom *Fume-shroom *Grave Buster *Hypno-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Ice-shroom *Doom-shroom *Squash *Threepeater *Tangle Kelp *Jalapeno *Torchwood *Tall-nut *Sea-shroom *Plantern *Blover *Split Pea *Starfruit *Pumpkin *Magnet Plant *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Garlic *Umbrella Leaf *Marigold *Melon-pult *Gatling Pea *Twin Sunflower *Gloom-shroom *Cattail *Winter Melon *Gold Magnet *Cob Cannon *Aspearagus *Popcorn *Beet *Flaming Pea *Shamrock *Bamboot Shoot *Chilly Pepper *Bloomerang *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Snapdragon *Coconut Cannon *Spring Bean *Chili Bean *Lightning Reed *Laser Bean *Infi-nut *Magnifying Grass *Tile Turnip *Bowling Bulb *Guacodile *Banana Launcher *Hot Potato *Pepper-pult *Chard Guard *Stunion *Rotobaga *Red Stinger *A.K.E.E. *Endurian *Stallia *Phat Beet *Celery Stalker *Thyme Warp *Spore-shroom *Intensive Carrot *Primal Peashoot *Primal Wall-nut *Perfume-shroom *Primal Sunflower *Primal Potato Mine *Moonflower *Nightshade *Shadow-shroom *Dusk Lobber *Grimrose *Power Lily *Pea-nut *Homing Thistle *Ghost Pepper *Sweet Potato *Sap-fling *Hurrikale *Fire Peashooter *Dandelion *Lava Guava *Toadstool *Strawburst *Electric Blueberry *Jack O' Lantern *Grapeshot *Cold Snapdragon *Shrinking Violet *Blooming Heart *Escape Root *Wasabi Whip *Explode-O-Nut *Kiwibeast *Bombegranate *Apple Mortar *Witch Hazel *Parsnip *Gold Bloom *Electric Currant *Aloe *White Radish *Fire Gourd *Heavenly Peach *Bamboo Shoot *Oak Archer *Freeze Mushroom *Flame Mushroom *Acid Lemon *Small Lotus *Rafflesia *Whirlwind Acorn *Small Chestnut Team *Loquat *Asparagus *Saucer *Horse Bean *Ground Cherry *Anthurium *Pineapple *Jackfruit *DJ Morning Glory *Carrot Missile Truck *Vigorous Broccoli *Lord Bamboo *Bamboo Brother *Magic Mushroom *Mischief Radish *Pumpkin Witch *Snow Cotton *Agave *Kiwifruit *Pretty Little Plum *Pitaya *Angel Starfruit *Bruce Bamboo *Carrot Missile *Pomegranate-pult *Venus Flytrap *Winter Melon *Narcissus *Pineapple Cannon *Ganoderma *Banana Tree *Nitration Mushroom *Oxygen Algae *Electric Anemone *Sea Star *Litchi *Sea Anemone *Mine Fruit *Clivia *Foot Soldier Zombie *Engineer Zombie *Scientist Zombie *Football Zombie *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Dancing Zombie *Backup Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Zombotani *Zombie Bobsled Team *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Balloon Zombie *Digger Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Zombie Yeti *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Catapult Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Dr. Zomboss Zombie *Trash Can Zombie *Target Zombie *Baseball Zombie *Baseball Catapult Zombie *Barrel Zombie *DJ Zom-B *Rocket Zombie *Conga Leader Zombie *Conga Dancer Zombie *Ice Block Zombie *Imposter Zombie *Mall Cop Zombie *Weightlifter Zombie *Gas Can Zombie *Coach Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Cannon *Captain Dreadbeard *Zombie Parrot *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wragler *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Jetpack Zombie *Shield Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Robo-Cone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Mecha-Football *Imp Monk *Jester Zombie *Wizard Zombie *Zombie King *Announcer Imp *Imp Dragon *Pompadour Zombie *Bikini Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Imp Mermaid *Surfer Zombie *Fisherman Zombie *Octo Zombie *Cave Zombie *Blockhead Zombie *Hunter Zombie *Dodo Rider Zombie *Troglobite Zombie *Weasel Hoarder Zombie *Ice Weasel Zombie *Adventurer Zombie *Lost Pilot Zombie *Excavator Zombie *Parasol Zombie *Bug Zombie *Imp Porter *Relic Hunter Zombie *Turquoise Skull *Neon Zombie *Punk Zombie *Glitter Zombie *MC Zom-B *Breakdancer Zombie *Arcade Zombie *8-Bit Zombie *Boombox Zombie *Jurassic Zombie *Jurassic Fossilhead *Jurassic Imp *Jurassic Gargantuar *Jurassic Bully *Super-Fan Imp *Torch Kung-Fu Zombie *Hammer Zombie *Drink Zombie *Qigong Zombie *Blew Zombie *Gong Zombie *Monk Zombie *Admiral Helmet Zombie *Swordsman Zombie *Nunchaku Zombie *Tiger Imp *Drinking Monk Zombie *Rogue Zombie *Archmage Zombie *Cavalry Zombie *Clamshell Zombie *Warlus Zombie *Chief Ice Wind *Skiing Zombie *Pilot Zombie *Zombie Fighter Zombie *Double-Cabin Aircraft Zombie *Lightning Gun Zombie *Missile Zombie *Arbiter Zombie *Lion Dancer Zombie *God of Wealth Zombie *Coffin Zombie *Outhouse Zombie *Vampire Zombie *Heal Zombie *Super Brainz *Mr. Toasty *Gatling Bot *Dr. Heals *Mr. Freezy *Breaker Bot *Rocket Bot *Boxer Bot *Mr. Electro *Loudmouth Bot *Explody Bot *Mr. Toxic *Hide-n-Shoot Bot *Uplink Bot Locations *The Player's House **The Backyard **The Roof *Ancient Egypt *Pirate Seas *Wild West *Frostbite Caves *Lost City *Far Future *Dark Days *Neon Mixtape Tour *Jurassic Marsh *Big Wave Beach Trivia *This is one of the franchises based on a video game. Category:Franchises Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Video Game Franchises